Reliquias
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Digimon 1. Un corto drabble acerca de Yamato teniendo una conversación con su padre. Editado.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me perteneces, o de lo contrario tendría suficiente dinero para comprarme el DVD que quiero en este momento. ¡La vida no es justa! ToT

**N/A: **Bueno esta es tan solo una idea que tuve hace tiempo (muchísimo tiempo), y en un arranque de culpa y tiempo libre decidí terminar este insignificante fic y subirlo. Sé que probablemente no vale la pena pero les agradecería que lo leyeran y me dejaran sus opiniones.  
Eso es todo ¡disfruten su lectura!

**N/A 2:** Bueno, encontre este archivo, lo abrí y... todas las rayitas rojas que aparecieron en woprd casi me provocan un ataque epileptico. Ya se que nunca he sido buena en los acentos, pero eso era ridículo. -.- Así que aquí me tienen, editando este mini-fic para probarles que tras unos años he aprendido a poner rayitas sobre las letras que suenan fuerte.

**Reliquias **

Miró esos ojos azules... aquellos ojos vengativos y llenos de dolor y resentimiento. Se encogió en su asiento, temiendo que el torrente de palabras que veía en la mirada de Yamato se desbordara, pero no sucedió.  
_  
"Nos separaste."_

Después de aquella sencilla, pero abrumante declaración, un frio silencio envolvió a ambos, como una suave niebla.

Así que era verdad, el hombre -- su padre -- no se molestaría en siquiera tratar de negarlo. Casi suspiró. Era difícil para él hablar del divorcio, aquel infierno en el que fue obligado a vivir, con la misma persona que había sido la causa de todo sin dejar salir toda su ira. O, al menos, romper llorar.

Pero eso pertenecía al pasado, no tenia caso ahogarlo con recriminaciones ahora. No después de tanto. No después de que su madre y él hubiesen hecho las paces y reiniciaran su relación como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Realmente creían que sería tan fácil?

¿Pensaban que podían comenzar de cero, como jóvenes novios, ignorando el dolor que habían provocado en sus hijos?

¿Acaso creían que meramente por pegar las piezas en su lugar él podía actuar como si su corazón jamás hubiera sido roto?

Entonces no lo conocían en absoluto.

Su mirada se endureció, sus ojos clavándose en el rostro de su padre; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo esperaban a ver cuanto resistiría el otro antes de romper el silencio.

El hombre mayor sintió como algo cambiaba en el ambiente. El aire se volvía pesado, como si el polvo se hubiera asentado sobre ellos, como si hubieran pasado una eternidad en ese instante, mirándose a los ojos. Finalmente Yamato vio como su padre se levantaba, nervioso, con un fino sudor perlando su piel. Casi parecía... asustado.

Yamato sonrió.

Su padre lo miro un momento más, se volvió de nuevo, rehuyendo la mirada de aquellos ojos marinos, pero aun así podía sentir que el muchacho continuaba mirándolo, su escrutinio desnudaba su alma y le hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Su resolución quedo hecha pedazos.

_"Nunca quise hacerlo."_

Después de esa frase, finalmente encontró el valor suficiente para voltear a ver los ojos de su hijo.  
Nuevamente habían cambiado. Se veían vacios y apagados, parecían los ojos de un anciano en aquel rostro tan joven, sin previo aviso, vio como las manos del muchacho comenzaban a temblar.

_"A veces... me preguntaba que hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar ¿sabes?"_ La mueca de dolor de Yamato se torno en una hosca sonrisa. _"No te gustaría saberlo"_

Ojos de frío hielo relampaguearon como un huracán embravecido antes de darse por vencidos; siempre sale el sol tras la borrasca, pero en sus ojos se pintaba tan solo la pálida luna que reflejaba una tristeza infinita y muda. Su padre hundió la cabeza en las manos, respirando hondamente.

Había olvidado esa mirada. Esa mirada en particular. 'La mirada de Yama', como solía decir su esposa... No. Su ex-esposa. Aquella mirada de mar en calma, inocencia guardada, dulzura encarcelada y una invitación de arrepentimiento que asomaba a los ojos de su hijo mayor cuando estaba triste, tiempo antes de divorciarse. Después de... el incidente, jamás volvió a ver esa mirada en los ojos de Yamato; al menos hasta ese momento.

Pero Yamato ya había dejado a ser 'Yama', y había volcado todos sus esfuerzos en convertirse en 'Matt', el frío, distante, maduro y terco Matt. El que controlaba a la perfección sus emociones, el que se mantenía siempre reservado y distante, el que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos y permanecía siempre calmado.

Respiro hondo, bajo la cabeza y sonrió débilmente, sin pretender que su padre viera su sonrisa.

Matt es Matt. En control. Siempre. Por lo cual permaneció impasible, con esa expresión de fría indiferencia ante lo que pasaba. Por lo cual aparto su mirada de su padre para que la tormenta de furia que había estallado en sus ojos marinos no lo traicionara. Por lo cual sus palabras finales abandonaron sus labios y flotaron en el ambiente con un aire de credibilidad pasmosa.

_"Todo está bien."_

No había perdón en sus palabras, no había calidez ni promesas de un nuevo comienzo. Todo seguiría igual.

El rencor hacia sus padres, el sufrimiento que sentía, el dolor acumulado en el fondo de sí mismo, el veneno que le corroía la mente; todo estaba bien.

Por supuesto, porque era él quien controlaba las emociones. Las emociones no lo controlaban a él.

Y él estaba bien, por supuesto.

Su familia rota, unida por lazos desquebrajados, uniéndose de nuevo en un intento de buscar perdón en un acto fruto de la culpa y la hipocresía... Sí, eso también estaba bien.

Sus pasos produjeron ecos totalmente extraños para ambos mientras el muchacho abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puesta tras de sí.

¿Por qué intentar cambiar el mundo, para qué intentar salvarlo de plagas tan terribles como esta, que despedazaba almas?

Si ¿por qué?

Si después de todo y a final de cuentas...

Todo está bien.

- o -

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, eso fue todo. Cualquier clase de comentario es agradecido, apreciaría mucho las críticas constructivas, gracias.

Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/lo que quieran.


End file.
